Ikkitousen DeviantArt Doujin Stories - Janderson and Kanpei
by MakeBelieve0914
Summary: This is a DeviantArt "RP" (in actuality it was essentially three comments I merged together) into a story featuring Kanpei and one of the roleplayers (as a Original Character) named Janderson. This one is a little longer than the others due to making up the story mostly from scratch (the others were already established) and giving Kanpei a bit more background. {Lemon Inside}


-[initial story] [Janderson and Kanpei Story: Feeding Date- {by deviantart user Jandersonjr. (He commented on a pic while underneath it a Rp was "forming" with PKMNdetective and Fu-reiji. So this is a corruption of both comments. [11/23/17]} (edited and added to by MakeBelieve)]-

:story reference: ( fu-reiji/art/Kanpei-feeding-you-716566617)

"Getting Closer to Her"

[Feeding Date, In Early April]

Kanpei is walking towards a tree with a blanket underneath it and she pulls out a grocery bag and opens up a container of refrigerated udon noodles and pulls out a pair of chopsticks and picks up some noodles and looks ahead and sees a darker-skinned male possibly of African-American heritage wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants who was looking at her with a small smile while already seated at the area she's currently heading to.

Kanpei speaks as she gets closer to the boy already sitting at the blanketed area under a peach tree. "Hey Jand."

Janderson notices her and speaks back. "Hey yourself. Thanks for coming, Pei."

Kanpei scratches her head and lightly blushes while sitting down beside him. "You shouldn't thank me. To be quite honest, I was kind of forced to by Ryubi."

"Eh, that doesn't really matter, I thank you anyways. You didn't have to come but you did." Kanpei then nods and places the bag down on the blanket. She then digs out the cold udon noodles and a pair of chopsticks and begins pulling out some noodles.

"Here, try some of this. It's really good." She places the chopsticks full of the cold noodles near Janderson's mouth. "Say Ahh."

Janderson opens his mouth for the noodles.

"Ahh." Kanpei then puts the noodles in his mouth and he chews on said noodles and swallows it down.

"Is it good?"

Janderson smiles at her. "This is good, did you make this?"

Kanpei just looks at him in a deadpanned manner. "..."

Janderson then shrugs his shoulders. "What?"

Kanpei rolls her eyes and sighs. "Idiot. I got this on the way here. I can't cook."

Janderson then smirks playfully at her. "Heheh."

Kanpei then just glares at him while her cheeks light up in embarrassment temporarily. "S-shut up you."

Janderson continues to playfully taunt her. "Aww. And here I was looking forward to my cute under student's home cooking."

Kanpei's cheeks still retain the light blush. "S-shut up! It's not like I want to do this for you. Au~, I wish it was Kan'u here."

"Oh..uh..." Janderson then scratches his head in discomfort at what Kanpei said wondering if he pissed her off with his constant teasing. They've become friends, but he was worried if he moved too quickly. {In his head} "She really does idolize Kan'u, doesn't she? Haha."

Kanpei notices this and looks away slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Jand. I didn't mean-"

Janderson shakes his head in the negative. "Yus! Don't worry about it, Pei. I mean you came here with me anyways, so apparently I mean something to you. But if you desire, you can pretend I'm Kan'u so it doesn't ruin your day."

Kanpei shakes her head in the negative once again putting a confused look on Janderson's face.

"No, no. It's fine, you're cool and all. And besides it's not like even if I did like Kan'u in that way, that I would ever get the chance with her. You know with her being in love with Ryubi and all."

"Yea- I guess so, but hey, let's have a good time regardless?"

Kanpei looks down dejectedly. "Yea, sure." They continued to eat the convenience store bought foods and made small talk.

"So, what is it about Kanu that makes you want to idolize her?"

Kanpei blushes and looks away. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"Why?"

"Let's just say out of curiosity. You always follow her like some lost little lamb."

"I, uh, well." Kanpei sighs. "Okay, I'll be honest with you, I find Kanu really cool. She's so strong and graceful in her attacks, the way she moves is just captivating. Not like myself and my brutish fighting style."

"I disagree with that last statement. I find myself in awe of your style as well. No one makes kicks look as pretty as you do. Being calm and collected is overrated anyways. I mean my boxing is okay and all, but if I had your speed-"

Kanpei coughs lightly into her hand to avoid showing that she was blushing at his praise. "A-anyways, I also like how calm and collected she is, most of the time, especially in battle. I feel like if I can get closer to her then I can become like her myself. You know, strong and cool."

"Well I think you're pretty strong now. You really don't need to become a clone of her to get her confidence. Just believe in yourself."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not even a Toushi. You don't have a legacy to follow."

Janderson then looks down at the ground temporarily before turning his head back towards Kanpei and speaks. "Yeah, you're right. However, you shouldn't let that define you. Be the Kanpei Tanshi that you've always been, not the Kanpei of 1800 years ago. If you want to follow Kanu, do so in whatever original way you think is best. I just think that sticking as creepily close to her as you do currently will turn her away from you."

Kanpei bunches her knees up to her chest, lays her head on the knees and turns her head slightly to the left and looks thoughtfully at Janderson. "Hm. You seem to know a lot about this subject. Why do you care so much what I do?"

"Well, I had a brother I idolized sort of like you do Kanu, just a lot less homoerotically." Kanpei blushes and huffs at him for that chide but continues listening intently. "Heh. Anyways, I'd do everything to mimic him even to the point of being a direct clone of him mannerism-wise. I was envious of how he'd pull girls and I was a bit of a loser growing up, so I'd figure if I adopt his mannerisms, then like him I'd pull chicks too."

"And how did that work out?"

"It didn't. Like at all, instead of attracting girls to me, I'd push them away. I was even more lonely because of it. Then my bro pulled me aside one day and he really tore into me. He basically said that I was an idiot for trying way too hard to be him and that if I wanted to pull girls of the quality that he'd pull, then I'd do better to be myself. He also said that chasing every skirt isn't worth it."

Kanpei chuckles at his story. "Pfft. Your brother sounds like a square, but humor me: Why is that?"

"Yeah, as I got older I kind of found out that he was. But he said that chasing skirts wasn't worth it was because sometimes when you actually get said skirt, you realize she wasn't who you thought she would be. She'd be a complete monster or something of the like. Some of the women my bro would pull looked damn good. I mean real good but was they were ugly where it counted."

"Hm. I guess that makes sense. So Jand..." She then smirks at him mischievously. "Are you chasing this skirt?" She then grins knowing Janderson was looking away nervously while comically sweating. "Don't lie either. You've been kind of obvious about it."

Janderson shakes his head, turns towards Kanpei and shrugs his shoulders before speaking. "Heh. Damn I really am uncool, huh? Am I really that obvious?" Kanpei just shakes her head at him giving him confirmation of what he feared. Janderson then slightly blushes but takes a deep breath and continues. "I guess it's do or die time I guess. Yeah Pei, I am."

Kanpei just looks at him taken back by his comment. "Follow-up question then. Do you think pursuing me is worth it?"

"Yeah Pei I do think it's worth it." Janderson then looks at her with a smile on his face.

Kanpei is confused by Janderson's confession of sorts. "What? Why!?"

"It's somewhat complicated and my reasoning probably won't make much sense to you. I hope it does but here goes, well everything. Well, when I look at you I kind of see that younger me I was just talking about in you. The lost child trying too hard to fit in despite the fact that people already like you for who you are. I see an earnest young woman who wants to make her mark in this world." Kanpei continues to watch Janderson speak meanwhile something in her heart soars. "And above and beyond that, I see a damn good looking woman that I wouldn't mind getting to know a little better."

Kanpei blushes at the praise he heaps onto her. "Heh. That made sense to me but I didn't know you thought that way. I guess listening to Ryubi was a good idea after all."

"What did she say?"

"She said to go talk to you, give you a chance. Now, I'll tell you something good I found out not too long ago."

"And that is?"

"Kanu and I are sisters. Actual sisters. I'm not to sure on how this happened but Grandfather told me not too long ago, that when I was young, me and Kanu got separated. Kanu went to go train with our paternal uncle who was a Grandmaster-level Toushi and I went with our parents to go to a shrine to learn to further harness my spiritual powers as you saw when Sousou possessed Ryubi and Sonsaku's dragons then later used me to fully revive himself."

"Really now? That explains a lot actually."

"But I can only use them in short bursts and I get really tired once I do use my Spiritual Powers. I then later found out I'm apart of this family called the Tanshi who 1800 years ago was an ordinary farm household. They rose to prominence once the Kanpei of 1800 years ago was formally adopted by the war god named Kanu. He was travelling by and at the time Kanu was without a wife so naturally he was also without child. As he travelled the farms, when he locked eyes with the Kanpei of 1800 years ago, he noticed something peculiar about him. Then after Kanu paid a hefty sum of gold, Kanu decided to adopt him from the Tanshi Farm and from then on as repayment for that for time to come, every Kanpei had a personal mission that requires them to sacrifice everything to follow Kanu everywhere. To protect Kanu from their eventual death. And it's been the same for the last 1800 years. Despite the fact that I die early and with no progeny of my own, I'd follow Kanu to hell and back."

"Intriguing. I never knew that ran that deep and that you felt so strongly about it. I see why you'd religiously follow Kanu." A light bulb goes off in Janderson's head. "Oh yeah, I now remember that once Kanu and Kanpei died 1800 years ago, that they were immortalized. Kanu as a war god, and Kanpei as the loyal son." He slaps himself on his forehead remembering what a idiotic statement he had just blurted out. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. You made a good point that I never noticed before. I did follow Kanu a little too close, even going beyond what would be socially acceptable for close sisters. I mean there was a brief, and I mean very brief point in time where I did kind of lust after her. But after I told her how I felt, she, to borrow your words, tore into me as well. Although she wasn't as kind as your brother was to you. She basically told me that I could never be good enough for that kind of relationship with her, no matter what I did. And that she'd only ever acknowledge me in a big sister-little sister role. At the time, it absolutely crushed me but somehow deep down inside, I knew that was the only outcome of that."

Her voice begins to break signifying her sadness as she turns away from Janderson and begins to lightly sob. "But still, I just thought that maybe I'd be worthy enough for her, you know, not as a pawn protecting it's queen but instead as a woman worthy enough of being her lover. But I was a fool. I should have listened to them when they told me that my crush on Kanu would end up horribly. But despite that and the absolutely cold way Kanu rejected me, I still can't bring myself to hate her. Because deep down inside, I know she's right. I-I, b-but I-."

As Kanpei begins to cry, Janderson scoots over and hugs her from behind to comfort her. He however doesn't notice that Kanpei had almost immediately stopped crying and instead smiles while wiping away pre-forming tears with the back of her gloved hand. She then softens up allowing Janderson to hold her.

"I'm sorry it ended up that way. But if it's any consoliation, I don't think Kanu could have handled you anyways. And I'm kind of glad she rebuffed you."

Kanpei just stares at him with a bit of indignation at him saying that. "Wh- why!? Why would you say that, Janderson?"

Janderson scratches his head knowing he just royally screwed up and continues speaking anyways. "I'd hate to see that hyperactive personality of yours go away. The Kanpei that I like is headstrong, a bit hyperactive, very mischievous, but strangely honest at the same time."

Kanpei relaxes her legs until they straighten out and undoes her arms putting them at her side and leans her head back into Janderson's chest and closes her eyes and feels tears threatening to resurface to her face. This time she lets the tears flow, but this is not tears of sadness, but rather of happiness.

"You know, before I met you I would never let a guy come this close to me. I'm still not too sure I would ever again after you. But I am happy Ryubi made me talk to you. Because I can't see myself with anyone else."

"H-huh? Are you-"

Kanpei shakes her head and places her left hand on Janderson's left thigh. A redder than before blush tinges her otherwise pale cheeks. She cuts him off by continuing. "Y-you heard me. I won't let you play dumb with me. Jand, I-I um, guess I like you like that. I want to be the skirt that is worth chasing."

Janderson smiles at her. "You already are, Pei."

"Then why are you holding me like that, turn me around and plant one on me. You'll be the only guy, no the only person I will ever do this with."

"What about Chousen? I heard that you two did some things in China." He arches an eyebrow at her once he stated that.

Kanpei blushes at that memory while lightly punching Janderson's right leg. "Only you..."

"What was that for?!" As Janderson rubs his leg noting that Kanpei punched harder than she normally would for chastising him. It was how their relationship was.

"For being stupid! Don't ruin the mood, idiot! But anyways, meh, we were a little curious. Alone from all we knew, hormonally challenged teenagers in another land. It was bound to happen. But we both found out that while it was good, we aren't that compatible for each other."

Janderson raises his eyebrow in confusion. "It?"

"You know. It."

"It? Oh, ohhhh. Okay then."

"So I guess my first point still stands, you'll be the only guy I'll do this with."

Janderson tries to deepen his voice to sound husky, of course failing miserably instead sounding strained. "And what is this?"

Kanpei quickly rolls her eyes, smiles, then she slowly turns around, she then rests on her knees and then she grabs Janderson by the collar of his shirt and leans into him to plant a kiss on him. Nothing sexual about it, just a pure kiss of adoration for everything he's done for her; everything he's done to cheer her up, to reassure her that this was the correct path she needed to take. Everything that she ever wanted from her idea of Kanu, she now knew Janderson the plucky foreigner from America could strangely enough, give to her. Janderson in return, returns her kiss by placing his hands on her waist as she was in a crawling-esque position. A kiss of desire, desire for the minor annoyance who initially was enemies with him, who had harshly pranked him once he offically joined Seito Academy. The woman who was warm to others but very cold to him and didn't even hide her contempt. A woman, that if it wasn't for her leader, he would have never gotten to know. A woman who on a couple of Seito missions, he risked his life for her only to be rebuffed with a half-hearted thanks. But through it all, they did eventually become friends while growing feelings for each other. Now they take the next step with this kiss. They kiss for a few seconds then pull away and look at each other with blushes marring their cheeks.

"Heh. You're such a dork, Jand. Also I didn't know that those of a darker skin hue can blush as brightly as you."

Janderson looks away from Kanpei embarrassedly. "I. Uh. Well. I-"

Kanpei puts a finger to his lips to shush him. "Shh! It looks good on you Jand."

"S-So I guess we're official now?"

Kanpei then smiles at him. "Only if you want us to be. And you better want us to be, mister."

Janderson smiles back. "And why wouldn't I want us to be? Like I said you're gorgeous, Pei. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you."

"Well it sucks to be them, because I only belong to you. And you only to me."

"Just the way I want it." They kiss again, only this time it was a little steamier with Kanpei slipping her tongue into Janderson's mouth, initialy to tease him but once he retailated, it became a liplock tug-or-war where neither side would yield all the while both falling over entangling within one another, until they had to in order to breathe. They looked at each other while catching their breaths and smiled. They then released each other, got up off the blanket covered ground, then packed up everything and began to walk back towards Seito, hand and hand as an official couple. Meanwhile something in Janderson's left pocket began to faintly shine and tremble but if only for a second before settling down.

-End of Part 1-

[Janderson and Kanpei's Donut Shop Date, several months later. In Late October.]

Kanpei is inside of a donut shop wearing a yellow-orangish dress looking into a donut casing which showed various amounts of donuts of all sizes, all colors and all shapes. She continues looking before someone places a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see Janderson wearing a black tuxedo.

"Wow, you dress up nice, Jand. Although that does seem to be a little much for a donut shop."

"Eh. What's wrong with a guy looking good for his girl?"

He goes in and pecks Kanpei on the lips before separating, causing both of them to blush.

"Wow. You've gotten bold, lately. You were so skittish when we got back and revealed our relationship to everyone."

"As you would say. "It just couldn't be helped." Of all the exchange students I was the one who started off on the wrong foot with everyone."

Kanpei chuckles at that. "Yeah. You did. Heh. To be fair, Kouchu did give you some bad advice on purpose."

"Yeah, what was the point of that anyways? 'Go challenge Ryubi to a fight.' 'Attack even if she says no, she's just playing coy.' I mean honestly."

Kanpei smirks at him. "And yet you believed him. Well, if anything, Chouhi probably put him up to it and because he does have a hard time trusting outsiders, he thought it would be a good way to weed you out."

"Why didn't he do that with Daisuke?"

"Well, I did say outsiders."

"He was already a Seito student?"

"No Jand, that's not what I meant. Dear, he's Japanese. You're an American."

"Ah. I see now. Meh, it's in the past. We've made up and are on good terms if I do say so myself. He even gave me two charms. I have one on me right now."

"Oh, may I see it?"

"Sure." He goes into his pocket and pulls out a dusty-looking pearl with the inscription of love etched into it.

"Wow! Where did he get that?"

"He said something about finding it one day while cleaning Koumei's dojo. He kept it on him because it intrigued him and then some months later, he said that he and Chouhi got together afterwards. He said it's a good luck charm."

Kanpei giggles at that. "Do you really believe that?"

"Eh, not really. But Kouchu wanted to make amends for my poor reception, so I took it as a sign of our friendship. But to be completely fair, I had this pearl when I confessed to you. So, maybe there's some truth to it after all?"

"Pfft. Haha. Whatever. Anyways, let's order."

"Indeed. Kinda hungry. Although I wonder why here of all places. Why not a crepe shop or a cake shop?"

"Meh, it's more original that those places. Tamashii took Chousen to the crepe shop and honestly while I'm not much of a pastry person, I do like certain pastries, like donuts for example. So I was thinking why not a donut shop. It just sucks it took us out of Seito's general district though."

"I see. Well as you would say, It can't be helped." As Janderson said that, an older female shop representative came up to the counter and got their attention. This shop attendant and had a fair-skinned complexion and she had long-flowing silver hair. She also had brown eyes and was of average built with some wrinkles setting in on her face signifying that she was experienced when it comes to life. She was also wearing a black button shirt with black pants and a white apron over herself.

The Donut Shop Owner notices the two and smiles at them. "My my, you two look sharp. What's the occasion?"

Kanpei smiles back at her. "We're on a date."

Janderson smiles as well being friendly. "Yup, and we decided to look our best when we go to eat somewhere."

"Ah, to be young and in love." The Donut Shop Owner then happily sighs. "Reminds me of myself and my husband when we first met. In fact, we sat right over there." She points to a table right in the center of the shop. "Anyways, how may I help the two of you today?"

"We would like two donut trays. I would like half of mine to be plain glazed and the other half with a strawberry glaze, sprinkles please."

"And I would like a plain chocolate donut for my first half and a blueberry one for my other half."

"And anything to drink with those orders?"

"I would like a milk tea."

"I would just like a milk."

"Of course."

She rings up the order and it comes out to 2395 Yen. Janderson goes into his pocket and hands her 2400 Yen, she gives him a 5 Yen coin back. He places the coin in his pocket and she directs them to their seats and relays to them that she'll bring the order out to them.

At the table Kanpei and Janderson begins making small talk while facing each other.

"So have you noticed that the other exchange students feel a little closer to their lovers?"

"Yeah, I noticed that. Arc mentioned marrying that Teni girl, I've noticed Kanu not really stalking Ryubi twenty-four seven anymore, and apparently Dai and Ato are going overseas on a vacation trip during Summer Break. And of course, Chousen and Tama and all their craziness."

"Yeah that's due to Hayato apparently. Both she and Homu mentioned that they're co-dating a guy named Hayato."

"Wow, that guy must be pretty tough to impress both of your sisters. How is he?"

"He seems pretty cool. Apparently they say he's extremely strong, and he can cast his own Shinobi Barrier."

"Shinobi Barrier?"

"Hm, how to explain this. Let's just say he alongside Homu can create their own little world where their battles take place."

"Wow! That's cool, Kakouton would love that with how much Shadow mentions him bitching about destroying the "street dojo" or something like that."

"Ton's still on that? I thought after the first Battle of Chibi, he'd stop. Oh well, I guess not. We can't escape some personality traits after all."

Janderson then shrugs his shoulders. "I guess not. Anyways, why bring that up?"

"Mm. Well to be honest, Ato and Chousen both were talking about how awkward we look."

"Awkward? How so?"

"They said that it looks like there's some sort of impasse in our relationship that prevents us from going to the "next level" so to speak."

"I wonder what could cause this?"

"I don't know to be honest."

At this point two more people walks into the Donut Shop and finds Kanpei and Janderson and sits by them helping themselves to the donut order to the chagrin of both Kanpei and Janderson. They notice and then fists bumps with the two teens who just had their date interrupted.

"Chouhi? Kouchu?"

"Yep, that's us. So what's up you two?"

"We're on a date."

"Is that so? Mm, these chocolate donuts are great, who ordered them."

"I did?"

"You have good taste, Jand. Although I don't think blueberry is you though." Janderson arches an eyebrow at Chouhi denoting his confusion.

"Anyways, Jand, you got that pearl?"

"Yep." He pulls it out and hands it to Kouchu who then looks at it, nods approvingly and hands it back.

"Good, keep it beautiful Jand. It should make your dreams come true. At least, that's what Suikyo says anyways."

"Okay."

"Now what were you talking about, Pei."

"Well, I, uh."

"Apparently, there's talk saying that Kanpei and I are awkward together and we have some sort of impasse in our relationship?"

Kanpei lightly kicks Janderson in his shin and glares at him. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh that. Well, it's true. You might not see it, but I sure do."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh, well it's hard to explain. I'm not seeing any sort of animosity between you two so that's not it. It just seems like you want to do something, but for some reason can't. Yeah, that's it."

Kanpei and Janderson tilts their heads in confusion while just looking at Chouhi.

"What?! Don't look at me like that? I'm just saying."

"What do you think they need in order to get over this hurdle, dear?"

"If I had to guess, probably they need to do it. You know, Kouchu, have sex or somethin'." Kanpei goes an atomic red while Janderson then chokes on a donut he was eating. Kanpei stands up and goes behind him and pats his back loosening up the donut caught in his throat and he's able to successfully swallow that donut piece. Then both just look at Chouhi who shrugs. "What, don't pretend that hearing Chousen's story about how often she and Tamashii do it doesn't intrigue you. Or listening to how passionate Daisuke and Ato were from Koumei doesn't stir something in you." Both look away and begins blushing furiously. "Yeah, thought so."

"Chouhi, don't say that out loud. You're embarrassing them."

"Pfft. We're all adults, hormones actin' up and all that. I'm sure that they can handle sex talk, Kouchu."

"While you aren't wrong, time and place Chouhi. Time and place."

"Whatever. So Pei, Jand." They look at each other and then look at Chouhi.

Janderson and Kanpei both answer Chouhi. "Yes?"

Chouhi gives them both a toothy grin. "So, you've thought about where or when you'll do it?"

"Chouhi! Th-th-that's n-n-n-none of your business."

Chouhi laughs at her own joke and Kanpei's indignation. "Haha! I'm just joking, Pei. Just joking, calm down."

Kanpei indignantly responds to Chouhi. "That's a horrible joke, Hi."

"Haha, sorry sorry, but seriously. Maybe that's the hang-up in your relationship? I mean before Kouchu and I did the do, I was in the same boat as you two. Besides when Kouchu and I did it, we didn't have to hear about Ato and Daisuke or Kanu and that Hayato kid. I imagine that it must be super hard to hear especially for you, Pei." Kanpei then looks down wistfully absorbing everything Chouhi's said. "Just think about it. Well, let's go Kouchu. These lovebirds got some thinking to do. Bye you two, see you back at Seito."

Chouhi and Kouchu then got up and Kouchu waved to the two with a somewheat sorrowful expression on his face then he followed Chouhi as they left the establishment. Janderson and Kanpei both looked at the ground while the Donut Shop Owner walked over to their table with another roll of the donuts the two ordered. Apparently she had overheard the conversation.

"Hello again you two. You seem to be down, is everything alright?"

Kanpei looks down wistfully. "Oh, yeah sure. Oh, we didn't order anymore donuts. That was probably Chouhi."

The Donut Shop Owner then shakes her head in the negative. "Oh no, she didn't. These are on the house, it's my special blend and I need guinea pigs to try it out. So you two lovebirds are my test subjects, haha. Hope you don't mind."

"Hey. Thanks ma'am."

"Ma'am? Oh, just call me Youka, dearies."

"Y-Youka?"

"Yup. Anyways, why the doom and gloom? You two were happy when you first showed up."

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"Try me."

"Well-"

Kanpei looks at Janderson and begins speaking to him. "If you don't mind Jand, I'll take over. Could you go order us something else?"

Janderson looks at her confusedly. "Like?"

"Some more tea would be nice."

Youka looks at them thoughtfully. "Hm. Well my husband should be at the tea register, go ahead kid." Janderson does exactly what he's told and heads over to the Tea Register where he sees an well-built, tall Asian man with salt-and-pepper hair wearing the same uniform his wife was, making a batch of tea. Janderson walks over to him and grabs his attention to order tea.

-Back to Kanpei and Youka-

"Well, I'll tell you Mrs. Youka. Over the last few months some of our companions have been hooking up and you know, having sex. They'd tell us about their experiences and how it made them stronger and stuff like that. I admit that at first, I really didn't care about all of that as I didn't see Jand like that."

"Despite being his girlfriend?"

"I know, I'm a horrible girlfriend aren't I? Aren't girlfriends are supposed to unconditionally love their boyfriends the first time they confess and become an item?"

Youka looks at her thoughtfully. "Who said that?"

"I mean, isn't that how's it's supposed to be?"

"Pfft. Whoever or whatever told you that is lying to you, no doubt. Simply becoming boyfriend and girlfriend just means you see them worthy enough to be exclusive with. One could reason that you see stars and hearts and there will be butterflies dancing in your stomach whenever you are with them, but that's not always the case. Sometimes that sappy mushy stuff comes with time, sometimes it does not, ever." Kanpei flinches at that. "That however doesn't mean you don't love that boy, it just means you aren't fully committed, and to be honest while I can see where Chouhi's coming from but she's totally wrong about that."

"What do you mean, Mrs. Youka?"

"It does seem that she does like picking on you for whatever reason. But her reasoning is very faulty. Mind you this is an old woman from a different era talking to you but in my heart of hearts, sex should be something extra special to you and whoever you decide to do it with. For example, that boy of yours. If you do desire him like that, it should be because you desire him not because everyone else around you is doing it. Their reasons are their own like yours is your own. Your sexual encounter should be special, hell he might be the one to "domesticate" you. You wouldn't want there to be any regrets between you two, right?" Kanpei looks at her incredulously and perks up at what she's saying. "What I honestly think is that right now, you two are a bit confused. You've been cowed by your fellow students' stories and feel left out because you want to fit in with them." Kanpei furrowed her brows at that comment. "Dear?"

Kanpei is miffed at that realization and as she responds she is unaware that she is shouting. "I'm so damn tired of that phrase!" Barring Janderson and the Older Man, everyone else in the shop just stopped doing what they were doing at Kanpei's outburst. "I'm not feeling this way because I want to "fit in", I'm feeling this way because I love Jand so much! I do want to be like the other couples, b-but I'm afraid. I'm afraid if I don't actually feel the same way for him he does for me." She sighs sadly realizing that she was shouting. "I'm sorry Mrs. Youka, I didn't mean to scream at you." Afterwards Kanpei begins to tear up. "I'm just so afraid. I can't be alone again. Everyone I ever loved, all those relationships just fell apart for one reason or the other, I'm tired of all of that. I just want something of my own."

Youka takes Kanpei's hands into her own and looking at her distraught face. "Tell me dear, why do you feel that way?"

Kanpei looks at Youka through her tear-stained eyes. "At one point in time, I was into girls, well to be more specific. I was into one special girl, she was everything I ever wanted to be. She was cool, graceful, mature. She commanded so much attention from the moment she walked into a room. I wanted to have at least a fourth of that confidence of hers. I never really had anyone to care about my existence, I was always screwing something up. If I wasn't being a hyperactive annoyance then I just didn't exist. I followed that special girl around for quite some time and even devoted myself to protecting her, as if I ever could honestly. I wanted to save her from her own fate of being murdered by a rival from another school. That admiration warped into a lustful obsession, and either she didn't notice or was just humoring me for one reason or another. But one day I confessed to her, this was of course after meeting Jand. We weren't on good terms at the time, but anyways I confessed to her and she told me that I wouldn't have been good enough for her as a lover. That our statues were way too different despite being long-lost "sisters". Then our other "sister" became even closer to her and it made me extremely jealous. So much so, I betrayed my school and sided with some shady people in order to get revenge on her. Hmph, I guess the adage is true. There is no hell like a woman scorned. But anyways, I did that and wound up fighting Jand who I couldn't stand at the time. I hated him for being male, I also hated him for being able to do the one thing I always wanted to do."

"Which is?"

"He was able to protect her. After Seito defeated the Toushi Execution Squadron, I came to blows with her, and was resolved to take my own life afterwards. I don't know if it's visible through his suit, but when Jand takes off his shirt, there's a huge saw-like mark on his chest and back from when he took a blow for me, protecting me from her attack. Our leader stepped in and put an end to it all by accepting me and repairing our relationship. It was then she revealed that me and that girl were actually long-lost sisters and our other "sister" was a cousin of ours. I think Grandfather had told her that just in case."

"Hm, Wait a minute, when you said sisters in the first instance. What did you mean by that?"

"We have this thing at Seito, where when you swear sisterhood with another general, you swear to a life-long friendship where one of you will either die for the other one of you or that you both die together. The second instance I actually meant sisters."

"Do you still hold those feelings for her?"

"No!" She then shakes her head rapidly in the negative. "No! No! No! Not anymore, after we reconciled we became an actual family. But while those feelings for her died, I was still confused. I did want to thank Jand but I didn't want him, at least I thought I didn't. So I and a female friend of mine went back to China in order to train and so I can atone for betraying my family, and one thing led to another. We got drunk and fooled around. It wasn't exactly a fun time for either of us."

"Why's that?"

"Well whatever I ate there ran through me and of course we were drunk and horny, and one thing led to another and next thing we know, we're going down on each other like the Titanic. Well, I guess my bowels were very loose and (Youka's face blanches) yeah- You get it."

"Hm. I see. So what attracted you to Jand if you were into women?"

"It was his spirit. It reminded me of the girl I had wanted to become like, that I obsessed over. It was indominitable, he was able to slowly gain some notoriety at our school and in doing so he'd gain friends. And he was ready to throw his life down for us at any moment. He had no reason to do that, he's not even a full-fledged student here. He's an exchange student, but he treats this like it's his home. I'll be honest with you, I've come to stop caring so much about the gender so much as I do the person. If they invoke some kind of strong feelings within me like Jand does, I'll pursue them."

"That certainly makes sense. It seems to me that you like him a lot. But you have a couple of hangups and I think I know what they are."

"You figured them out?" Youka nods her head in affirmation.

"Yup. The first one's a bit embarrassing, but you are traumatized by the experience you had with this girl in China and don't want to make a fool of yourself again. Possibly ruining your relationship with Jand. The second one is a bit more serious and it has to do with his exchange-student status. Do you know when he's leaving?"

"At the end of the school year which would be our second completed year."

"You're afraid that if he leaves, he'll take a piece of you with him and won't come back to you. Since you're someone that kind of struggles with who she is as well as being alone I presume." Kanpei just stares at her. "You're afraid that if he does, you'll go back to having nothing, correct?" Kanpei opens her mouth and gapes at her. "I'm guessing from that I'm correct." Kanpei then closes her mouth and nods. "Well, you shouldn't worry about that. Because he's given a piece of himself to you as well. You both are connected forevermore. And he doesn't strike me as the type to just leave and never come back. After all, you are his girl."

"Mrs. Youka. How do you know this?"

"Well, you see that man over there talking to Jand." Kanpei nods her head in the affirmative. "We went through the same thing as you all those years ago. He came back and hasn't left since. I don't want to fill your head with hopeful dreams and wind up being wrong, but I just can't help it. I have such a good feeling about you two. I believe in my heart of hearts he's yours forever and ever. Aw~ Young love is so sweet." Youka continues to gush while Kanpei continues to stare at Janderson slightly ignoring Youka's gushing and the older man talking.

-To Janderson and the Older Man-

"Hello sir, can you help me out?"

"Sure thing, pal. How may I help you?"

"I would like to order two milk teas."

"Sure thing, pal. Also, I know this is none of my business, but I noticed that you and your lady friend looked down."

"Eh, it's just a bump in a road so to speak."

"That damn rambunctious Chouhi needs to learn when and where the appropriate time to be a big sister is. Don't worry about what she said."

"You heard her?"

"Indeed, she doesn't know the meaning of quiet." The older man gets a chuckle out of Janderson with that one.

"Thanks sir."

"Now, tell me your problems."

"Alright, sir."

"Alright, let's establish something first. Stop calling me sir, that's what they called my father. My name is Gen."

"Alright then, Mr. Gen. Well, me and the red-head became boyfriend and girlfriend a few months ago. But for some reason she seems a bit distant."

"Why is that?"

"Well, once upon a time, well, not too long ago actually, she was a lesbian totally in love with her older sister."

Gen raises an eyebrow. "Wow, that's, uh, strange."

"Well, she was more of a "sister" and not a sister."

"She was a nun?"

"Not quite. The girls at Seito have this thing at the school where when two generals swears an oath of sisterhood means that they become life-long friends. They'll die together or for one another. She said her destiny was to die for the girl she obsessed over. But somewhere they had a bit of a falling out and in rage, Pei went and joined the Toushi Execution Squadron to claim vengenace on her for breaking her heart."

"Ah, I get it. So whatever happened between the two of them?"

"Well, they got over it. A good fight between them happened and then our leader stepped in the middle of it, well of course after I had sacrificed myself in order to protect Pei from getting sliced by her. Afterwards, our leader explained that some documents came in from an unknown source stating that Pei and the girl were sisters. Now I didn't know that part until Pei explained it to me once we started dating."

"Wow, that's hard to take in. Interesting and all, but that doesn't really explain why you're down."

"I want to be a better boyfriend to her, but she just threw up a wall. While she's not cold to me anymore, she's not as open with me as she could be. As she has been with others, and at times it wears me down."

"A bit of the ol' jealousy I take it? Well, remember that she chose you to be her exclusive lover. Sometimes, women are extremely complicated. We can absolutely be making all the right moves and still not get any closer to opening up their hearts. You just got to remember to be patient with her. She'll definitely come around. From what you said, she's still not exactly comfortable with being with a man yet. A bit of growing pains should do both of you some good. Just try not to be too much of a negative male stereotype for her, okay?"

"Oh no doubt I won't. Now that you think about it I can guess that part of that "closed-offness" if that makes sense, has to do with the fact I'm an exchange student and at the end of the next school semester I'm supposed to return to America."

"Now that makes sense. Ah, I got it."

"You've figured it out."

"I think so, hopefully this doesn't come off as presumptuous. Well, here goes nothing. She doesn't want to get hurt again so she's closed herself off. She's unsure if your feelings are genuine or if you're trying to get into her pants before leaving. Since some of you foreigners do wind up doing that. No offense honestly."

Janderson is indignant with Gen's accusation. "I'm not like that! Pei's worth more than just some lay!"

Gen slightly smirks completely messing with Janderson who takes what he says seriously. "Heh. Sure." He throws his hands up in apology when Janderson glares at him obviously not finding that funny. "Sorry, sorry. Calm down, son. You don't have to convince me, but you do have to convince her. Convince her that no matter if and when you go, you'll still always be loyal to her. I have the utmost confidence that you will."

"How do you know that?"

"Me and the missus were in your shoes all those years ago. Except it wasn't a mere exchange program, it was a war and I was called to the army and went and assisted in the efforts. I came back quite a few years later to see that same girl waiting for me. I didn't treat her right before I had left. I was a bit of a playboy. Everyday screwin' all these different women but despite that she'd stayed. I was actually in a relationship with another woman. I even as you kids would say, "knocked her up." Now I had every intention of marrying her but I went off to war, and when I got back the girl I was going to marry had up and married some rich European guy and took the kid with her. I was so angry at the world, as was a lot of army brats returning at the time especially from a terrible loss like that. But Youka was there at the airport. I don't know how honestly, we weren't even on speaking terms. It was as if fate brought us back together. Afterwards, we made up like none of that shit happened between us and from there we were inseparable since. I'm glad we're in peacetime honestly, well for the most part. I'd hate to see more kids like you end up like me once I came back. But anyways, all you need to do is tell her how you feel. Remind her that you're hers always and forever more."

Janderson then turned from Gen and looked towards the table Kanpei and Youka were sitting at and locked eyes with Kanpei and they just stared at each other silently communicating their love for each other through their eyes only. Janderson then grabbed the tea, paid for it and walked over to Kanpei and Youka. Youka sensing that everything was going to be fine had gotten up from her seat and went back so Janderson could sit down and talk to his girl. Youka walked back over to Gen and they had kissed before going to help other customers who had came in.

"Jand."

"Pei."

"Jand, I'm sorry. I was so stupid for shutting you out."

"No, I'm sorry too. I should be more honest with my feelings. And understanding of yours."

"I really don't want you to go back, I really want you here with me."

"I really want to be here with you. But I just don't know what I can do to get myself permanently transferred her. But at least I do have a bit of time to make the most of it. I don't even care if we y'know, do that or not. I just want to spend what time I do have left with you. Just like this."

Janderson then locks hands with Kanpei who had that same butterfly feeling when they first went out. They move their faces closer to each other and began kissing each other, once they stopped for air. They both got up and discarded their trays and left the establishment but not before waving to the owners who waved back and held each other's hands, smiling at the youngsters.

-End of Part 2-

Janderson and Kanpei's Outing Date at Seito, the Next Year in Spring. In Mid-April.

Winter had finally broke in favor of Spring and boy did Spring his like a truck. First, it was unusually warmer than normal (even for Springtime weather). Also the flowers around Seito were blooming prettily. Then school had ended for the following term about two days ago, it was in fact a Saturday and our plucky coupling had nothing of note to do. Kanpei had hung out at Janderson's little Exchange Program Apartment to just hang out with him and watch a couple of movies. Things did get a little steamy with them rubbing their hands all over each other's bodies that started happening about a month after the Donut Shop Date. However nothing advanced beyond that due to either one's nerves, or someone interrupting them. This time at Janderson's apartment was the latter with Chouhi and Kouchu suddenly arriving at their apartment to tell them about an end-of-year "Picnic Bash" that Ryubi wanted to throw at the gorgeous fields of Seito and she invited the generals of Seito to attend.

-Flashback-

It's a lazy Saturday in Tokyo and Janderson having nothing to do, because of the semester ending and the fact that both he and Kanpei was leaving to go to America (or back to in Janderson's case,) meant that there would be no cram schools for either of them. As well, Kanto Shizen had decided to temporarily suspend any of Janderson's duties until he returns to Japan the following year, with a deal struck between his school and Seito Academy.

Due to this, he decided to just laze around in his white "wife-beater" undershirt and a pair of blue shorts zoning in and out watching some TV drama called "The Adventures of EiiMa", a show both he and Kanpei would watch. He was about to head over to his air conditioner to turn it up a bit to stave off the heat when he heard his door turning as if someone was about to come inside. He turned around and noticed that it was Kanpei (who he had given a spare key to once the came back from their Donut Date) in her regular school outfit, but she was wearing something different this time. It's barely noticeable from a far, but you would have to know Kanpei to know that this was out of the ordinary. She was wearing a blue/white striped undergarment (bra and panties) set. The reason that this was unusual, was because Kanpei usually goes topless (imitating Kanu who does the same) and a set of white panties (also imitating Kanu, although she was going to change colors because Homura kept teasing her about that and it was finally getting to her). Janderson just looks at her quizzically to which she half-heartedly waves at him. Closes his door and locks it, then goes to set down a bag of cold noodles and some milk tea bottles on his table, before taking off her uniform and her shoes and setting them on one of his unused chairs and goes to sit on his couch. Janderson just shrugs his shoulders, and takes off his shirt and goes to sit on the couch as well.

"So uh, hey Pei. What's up? Did you need me for something?" Janderson asks rather weirded out by her near shamelessness despite the fact he got himself more comfortable as well.

"Eh, I just wanted to see you today. No real reason really. Also give me your phone." Kanpei said while having her hand out expectantly. Janderson does as she asks and hands her his phone, she winds up powering it down and then does the same to hers and has Janderson set their phones on the table. After doing so, Janderson goes back to sitting on the couch.

"Long day?" Janderson asks.

"No, not really. I was just bored at being home by myself. Homura and Kanu decided to go training with Hayato. Kan'ouipei and Seisai are still with Grandfather and that Sonshoko kid in the Chubu region doing something, I don't remember what. Also, Ato and Daisuke are in Italy now on their European tour. She sent pictures by the way, so at some point in time, we need to see them. So yeah, I was bored and decided, hm, maybe I should go see my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he's zoned out on EiiMa by now. And of course, I was right. As usual."

"Heh. Well I'm glad you're here. Maybe we can finish the damn series now." Janderson said good-naturedly.

"Sure, until I get bored or something."

"Fair enough." Kanpei then gets off the couch to allow Janderson to lay down on it before laying on top of him (initially her back to his front) as he wraps a hand around her midsection and they began watching the TV drama. As they would watch the drama, Kanpei would "accidentally" rub the back of her elbow against Janderson's groin, and smirk to herself when he would react to it by making a harsh sniffing sound. This would happen a couple more times, until Kanpei just decided to turn around and lay flat on Janderson while he was beginning to pay more attention to her rather than the TV drama that they both like to watch.

"Damn, you're rather randy today, eh Pei?"

"Of course I am. The mood is right, no one is bothering us."

They just looked at each other before Kanpei went to kiss Janderson, to which he reciprocates holding the kiss for a little over a minute before breaking apart. Then she mischievously smiles at him before beginning to rub her left hand over his body heading towards his groin and quickly squeezing it causing him to sharply sniff once more. Janderson then began running his right hand throughout her body ending up squeezing her right buttock making her moan a bit. Kanpei then sits up on Janderson's crotch and begins rubbing herself back and forth on him meanwhile she just stares at him with bedroom eyes while smiling at him. She grabs his right hand and places it on her right breast and gestures for him to squeeze it, to which he does. He then begins rolling the breast around and even slips his hand into her bra and began gripping the flesh which causes her to rub herself against him even faster. This continues for a few minutes, even though both were showing rather obvious signs of arousal, such as Janderson's pants forming a tent and Kanpei's nipples began to stiffen from Janderson's touch and were visibly showing through her brassiere. The two then goes back to kissing, although this time it was a bit steamier than before.

"J-j-Jand...Ah, tell me. D-d-does this feel good?" Kanpei stammered out while she continued to rub herself against him.

"Ahh...P-pei. Augh, you're so good. Holy shit. If this feels good, I can't wait until we go all the way." Janderson stammered out his response.

"Hehe. Me neither, Jand. I-I...Ooh."

Meanwhile, outside Chouhi and Kouchu were walking through the streets of Tokyo heading towards Janderson's apartment. Chouhi had a bit of a scowl on her face as she puts her cellphone back into her skirt pocket.

"Tch. Why don't those assholes answer the damn phone? Fuckers." Chouhi irritably said as she pocketed her phone. Kouchu rubbed his shoulders and lets out a sigh in understanding of Chouhi's ire.

"Yeah, this is weird. Kanpei isn't answering her phone either, and she's usually good about that. Nor was she at Kanu's."

"It's obvious why. It's because she's there, Kouchu. But damn, what are they doing that they can't answer the phone!"

"Eh, I guess they're having some alone time. I can understand that. It's been that way ever since that donut date of theirs."

"It's not like either of them have the balls to actually do anything. Every time that we've walked in on them they've been clothed and just staring at each other or us like lost puppies. Haha. Those two are so damn awkward, even more so than Daisuke and Ato were before that time."

"Leave them alone, Chouhi. Not everyone can be like you or Chousen."

"Yeah, but still. It's been more than seven months, they haven't done ANYTHING at all. Geez, live a little guys."

"Heh, oh Chouhi." Kouchu chuckles at his girlfriend's snappishness.

"And it's not like I didn't want to spend some quality time with you, but no. The assholes can't answer their phone. So now we have to actually go to their house to tell them about Gentoku's plan."

"Yeah, that party is next Saturday isn't it?"

"Yep. And after that, so many of us are leaving next year. I mean yeah, Daisuke and Ato already left for their European trip, Kanu's already graduated and so she, Homura and that Hayato guy decided to go travel the world and see about any stronger Toushi. Shiryuu and Gentoku are graduating and heading off to college. Man, it's also weird that Koumei is going to be our leader starting in the Fall." Chouhi remarked as she scratched her head in a moment of being non-plused about it all.

"Yeah, it's going to be a new era for us all. Houtou's graduating and she and Shuuyu's gotten engaged. Huh, never saw that one coming to be perfectly honest. And of course, I'm staying as a PE teacher at Ryubi's behest." Kouchu added.

"Well, at least I know you're not going anywhere. Not that you would, what with all of this in your face, haha. Although, having Moukaku and Mouyuu leaving sucks, I've lost one of my rivals. We've never finished that fight, by the way." Chouhi poses and laughs at that. Kouchu smiles at her and they then continue to walk towards Janderson's apartment. They saw his apartment complex and went up the stairs as they continued to talk.

"Yeah, but when they come back from their American excursion, I'm sure they'll, well, really Moukaku will be even stronger than before. But, you at least still have Mitsuyoshi to train with."

"Yeah sure, but still. She's kinda not the same as Moukaku. Moukaku and I just click when we fight, Mitsuyoshi's a beter fit for Chouun. But whatever. But still, even Pei and Jand are leaving as well. I don't know how Gentoku did it, but she managed to get Kanpei to go back to Janderson's school as a return exchange student."

"Yeah, but hey. They'll be back after that year, as first years of Seito High-schoolers. Huh. That's weird now that you think about it. But whatever."

Chouhi and Kouchu went up the stairs and headed towards Janderson's apartment and as she had taken out a copy of the key to Janderson's apartment that she had received from Kanu to check up on him, they heard some sounds.

"Huh? What's that?" Kouchu said before he and Chouhi just looked at each other and shrugging.

"Ah, J-jand…." Kanpei said as she was throwing her head back as she continued rubbing her underwear-clad genitalia against Janderson's quickly-erecting shorts-clad genitalia in an even more slow and deliberate manner.

"Oh shit, P-pei. Ah damn, you're so good." Janderson said as he had his hands on her hips as she continued rubbing herself against him, both unaware that Chouhi and Kouchu was outside Janderson's door. Chouhi and Kouchu then turned the key and noticed that Kanpei was "riding" Janderson, to which they (Chouhi and Kouchu) just stared for a second before Kanpei suddenly felt a breeze going down her bra-covered back.

"Brr. Why's it suddenly cold, Jand?" Kanpei asked inquisitively before an "ahem" sound quickly jolted the two teens over to the direction of the door.

"Wow. Guess I was wrong, eh Kouchu? They did have the balls to go through with this. Although I wonder what Kanu would think. Hahaha." Chouhi boisterously laughed which spooked the teens to get off of each other and scramble to get their clothes while Kouchu just face-palmed.

"Uh, guys. We've seen you undressed before, you know?" Chouhi asked, playfully rolling her eyes. Kanpei just let off a small annoyed growl at Chouhi constantly making fun of them, but relents and decides to sit back down on the couch. Janderson was still looking for any pair of clean clothes in his washing room though.

"Jand, what are you doing? It's a little late now!" Kanpei asked somewhat irritably as Janderson was making a mess looking for his clothes. Let it be known that while Janderson doesn't live in a complete pigsty, he can be rather cluttered at times. And of course, Kanto was running him ragged all week which prevented him from washing his clothes.

"Uh, looking for clothes. Why aren't you? Chouhi and Kouchu are here and I was taught to be presentable towards our guests." Janderson answered, having taken time out from looking for clean clothes and looked towards Kanpei, Chouhi and Kouchu.

"That's nice and all, but we've damn near seen everything. So there's no need for that. But as a side note, maybe don't turn off your phones next time?" Kouchu said, which made Janderson and Kanpei blush at that.

"Haha. Wait until Gentoku hears about this." Chouhi said. Kanpei squints her eyes at her in a disdainful manner.

"Hi, you jerk!" Kanpei indignantly shouted. Chouhi couldn't have been more non-plussed by the whole exchange.

"Haha, oh calm down Pei. At least it was us who caught you, and not Koumei." Chouhi said while shrugging her arms.

"..." Kanpei sighs as Janderson sit back down on the couch beside her.

"..." "..." "Uh, so is someone gonna say something to clear this awkward air? Kouchu? Pei? Jand?" Chouhi said still snickering at the whole situation. "Maybe you guys want to know why we're here, yes?"

"Yes, that would be nice, Hi." Kanpei said irritated that her Jand time was ruined yet again by Chouhi and Kouchu's sudden arrival.

"Okay so I assume that you know about Gentoku's end of year plans before she starts college, correct?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's wanting to throw an end-of-year/leaving party for those of us still remaining."

"O-oh...Well, I'm sorry Hi, you could have called us."

"We tried that. Apparently both of your phones are off." Kouchu replied.

Janderson and Kanpei just looked at each other silently communicating that just maybe, they shouldn't have turned off the phones. They then blushed and apologized to the facepalming Kouchu and snickering Chouhi.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Janderson replied.

"Eh, don't worry about it. We know you awkward lovebirds need time alone before you leave to America. Man, we'll miss your awkward asses. So you're going to the party right?"

"Yes"/"Of course." Kanpei and Janderson both replied at the same time. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Kanpei then added.

"Good. It's next Saturday. Bring whatever you want. Well, on that note. We'll leave and let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, heh." Chouhi replied before snickering as she and Kouchu turned around and began to leave. Kanpei and Janderson just stared at the door as Chouhi and Kouchu were departing. Once they left, Kanpei and Janderson both just looked at each other and facepalmed before laughing.

"Heh. *sigh* Another time, ruined." Janderson then shrugged his shoulders. "But, I'm glad she did tell us about that party. Also, huh, this could have been avoided if you didn't turn off the phones, Pei."

"Tch, whatever. That damn Hi, ruining a good moment like that. Well, what do you want to do now, Jand?"

"Eh. We've not talked to Ouipei, Shoko nor Seisai in a while."

"Yeah, let's do that. Grandfather would want to hear from us as well." After Kanpei said that, they went to go get their clothes and put them back on before facetiming the aforementioned people.

-Flashback End-

Of course, Kanpei and Janderson was going to attend. This might be the last time they get to see some of them, with Janderson returning to America although Kanpei was allowed to transfer with him as a Return Exchange Student. Kanu had graduated and decided that since Kanpei was going to America, that she'd travel the world with Homura and Hayato. Daisuke and Ato had went on a vacation across Europe as soon as the school year ended and wouldn't be returning until the next school year started where Ato would be a first year of Seito High and Daisuke a second. Chouun had graduated as well and went on to a specialist school in order to further pursue flower arrangement. Ryubi had graduated as well and in the Fall she'll be attending a prestigious college in order to pursue her love of knowledge even further. Shokatsuryou, Chouhi, Bashoku and Bachou were the only ones left that had started out with Seito that was returning next year. Kouchu had graduated as well but decided to stay at Seito as an Physical Education Instructor. Mitsuyoshi had gotten better and transferred to Seito throughout the year, Mouyuu and Moukaku had graduated as well and they also left the country heading to America as well, albeit for different reasons from Janderson. Houtou had graduated as well and had moved into Shuuyu's house as they had recently gotten engaged. Moukaku mentioned something about some "strong as shit" Toushi over there after fighting Janderson and wanting to prove that Japanese Toushi were best or something of the like, also she wanted to listen to some of the music they had as well and decided to drag Mouyuu along for the ride. Shokatsuryou was named as the leader-elect of Seito upon Ryubi's graduation who would as agreed upon transfer power to Ato once Shokatsuryou graduates as she would be a second year at Seito High. Once Kanpei and Janderson would return to Seito after the year-long excursion back at Janderson's high school in America, Kanpei and Janderson would be Seito High first-years.

Anyhow, all of the Seito generals had arrived at Seito Fields under a beautiful fuchsia sunset sky with them wearing clothing that was something other than their usual school uniforms. Kanpei was wearing a white sundress with blue strings going to the scrape of her neck acting like a tie with a straw hat, while Janderson was wearing a black tee shirt with black windbreakers. Bachou was wearing a white halter top with blue-jean shorts. Choun was wearing a white flower imprint kimono, Bashoku was wearing a beige shirt with a olive green pants. Chouhi was wearing a variant of a white sundress with a brown hat Kouchu bought her. Kouchu was wearing his normal monk attire. Mitsuyoshi was wearing a blue "nude" sundress (Meaning that her bra and panties were slightly visible through said dress). Shokatsuryou was wearing a blue imprinted sundress with her hair not done in her usual pigtails but rather just straightened out. Ryubi was wearing a blue flower imprinted kimono while walking to the area carrying a green sachel carrying a bunch of books that she wanted to read. Janderson and Kouchu had carried the food and drinks. Kanpei had carried two huge blankets for them to sit on as they made their way to the "Peach Oath Tree". They all crowded around the tree and Kanpei spread the bigger of the two blankets out and they all sat on it. She had placed the second blanket off to the side behind the tree.

Meanwhile Janderson and Kouchu had laid out the baskets which was then spread out. All sorts of food was on the spread. Different types of food such as: different sushi (Shokatsuryou's choice), Onigiri, Anzu (red bean paste), hamburgers (Chouhi's choice), cold noodles (Kanpei's choice), hard-boiled eggs (Janderson's choice), a chocolate cake (Ryubi's choice), grilled fish (Mitsuyoshi's choice), several types of teas as well as water and sake (Choun's choice). The generals began to eat the food and just reminisce on the various happenings of the last year. All the fights, the hookups and the graduations that occured as well. It was a truly happy time, it got a little crazy once the sake played a part and the Seito students barring Kanpei and Janderson (who didn't drink any) got a little intoxicated. Then they started to play dumb games like Strip Poker (how did the cards come into play, thank Shokatsuryou for that as she hid it within her person) and Chouhi began doing a traditional Japanese dance (rather badly while drunk) which made the others laugh. Meanwhile Kanpei and Janderson hadn't taken their eyes off of each other nor left each other's side the whole time. Somehow it had gotten a bit darker in the day and was now night and Ryubi had pulled out some fireworks from her sachel and a match to fire them. Kouchu, Chouhi and Choun had helped her out while Bashoku and Mitsuyoshi moved everything away from the firing area so there wouldn't be any chance of something catching fire. During this time, Kanpei had snatched the second blanket from the behind the tree where it was placed and grabbed Janderson with her free hand and pulled him up and motioned to a shed far off and they walked towards that admittedly run down shed. Bachou in her drunken stupor had looked over and noticed that Kanpei and Janderson was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Koumei?"

Shokatsuryou stops watching the others setting up the fireworks and turns to Bachou. "Yes, Bachou?"

"Where's Kan and Jand?"

Shokatsuryou looks around and notices that they are gone, she also notices that the second blanket is inconspicuously gone too. (Well, I guess tonight would be the perfect time for them to do that. The awkward jerks.) She smirks at Bachou who doesn't get the implications. "Well, let's just leave them be for now."

Bachou looks at her quizzically. "But they're going to miss the fireworks."

"Let's just say that this won't be the only set of explosions tonight. Hehe."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

(Are you serious, Bachou?) "...Anyways don't worry about it, Bachou. Just enjoy the show." Shokatsuryou replies brushing off the conversation.

"O-okay then." Bachou scratches her head but goes back to watching the others set up for the fireworks show like Shokatsuryou told her to. Ryubi, Choun, and Chouhi finished setting up everything and began firing off fireworks of all kinds. Meanwhile in an old shed a ways away from the others, Kanpei and Janderson had set down the blanket on a spare bed and began making out with each other. This lasts for a minute before they pull away and look at each other bashfully.

"How long were you waiting to do that, Jand?" Kanpei said breathlessly as they continued marveling each other.

"Forever. I love them and all, but damn did I really want to be with my girl." Janderson replied with an actual sultry edge to his voice.

Kanpei giggles at that. "Yea, I'm glad you said that. But...um" She turns her head away from Janderson and becomes even more bashful. "Do you really want to g-g-go all the way tonight?"

Janderson shrugs his shoulders and speaks confidently to his girl. "I don't see why not."

"I mean, we are going back to America together. So..."

"Yeah but that's then. This is now. I've waited a year and some months, the time's right and everyone else is preoccupied, why not strike while the iron's hot. What is the matter with you, usually you'd be gung-ho about everything. Don't tell me you got cold feet now. Especially since Chouhi and Kouchu won't be bothering us tonight."

Kanpei becomes a bit incensed towards his jesting. "I-It's not like that! Geez, you idiot. I'm just saying, that maybe we shoul-" Before she can finish that sentence, Janderson grabs her into another kiss. "H-h-h! Hm, mm~" After futilely struggling (mostly due to the surprise of Janderson's spontaneity) for a second before relaxing and allowing herself to melt into and alongside that melts her cares away. " "Mm~" She pulls back from the kiss and longingly stares at Janderson before continuing. "You're right, Jand. Let's do this."

Then Kanpei pulls the ribbon that was holding her sundress together apart and then pulled said dress off of her body revealing that she didn't wear a bra today. Janderson then pulls off his shirt and his windbreakers and tosses them to the side where Kanpei's sundress is at. Both are left in their underwear.

Janderson smiles at her and jokes. "You know for a girl that was just unsure of herself, you sure did dress like you were ready for this. Haha."

Kanpei then squints her eyes at him and lightly punches him in the arm. He just stupidly grins at her and no-sells the punch to his arm. Kanpei becomes miffed by his constantly jovial nature during this time where she felt that he should have been deadly serious and her emotions showed as such. "Ooh~ You're such an ass, Jand. I never said I didn't want to do this. Just you know. Nerves and all. Stop poking fun at me for one minute and be serious!" Janderson's smile dropped at that and he nodded his head at what she was saying (or rather wasn't saying and had put his "game" face on to match Kanpei's. Then the two looked at each other rather seriously. Both knowing that if they went through with this for real. There would be no turning back. That this means that they were taking the steps to adulthood with the action.

Despite that imposing thing of knowing that their childhood would be gone forever or knowing the full consequences of them performing coitus and just not caring about them in the slightest being excited by the prospect. In the end it didn't matter to them because Janderson pulled Kanpei close to him with his right arm that she punched and gives her a long and very sensuous kiss that later evolved into a tongue war to which the competitive part of both of them wouldn't give any quarter to the other one. After a few minutes of that, they pulled apart revealing a spittle train between the two. The two just looked at each other before Kanpei went over and laid the second blanket out on the mattress in the shed which caused her to bend over. Janderson of course was watching her do this and grew aroused by the action and walked over to her, slightly bent himself over aligning with the contorts of her back and began fondling her breasts to her surprise. Although to his pleased surprise, she didn't fight him off. Instead, she stood back up to give Janderson even more access to her breasts. Kanpei then turns her head towards him and just looked at him lustily with her shining hazel eyes.

"J-Jand. Uu, Ah!" Kanpei voice becomes husky as his hands were pulling and plying with her breasts. "Your hands feel really good. O-ooh~"

"Pei, I don't know how with all your training and all, but your breasts feel really soft in my hands. It's like my hands just keep sinking into them. I can get lost forever. It's so heavenly." Kanpei then starts to grind her butt against Janderson's crotch causing him to further "rise". She grins as she can feel him rising, poking her.

"H-heh. You really like them, huh? A-all my family is like this. I don't know why either. Family genes or something? Although I'm really glad you like them. The girls really like you and your calloused hands." She blushes after saying that and then starts grinding against Janderson's penis even harder while he continued to play with her breasts. She didn't have to wait long before he was at "full-mast".

"S-sorry about that."

"No. Don't be. It means you're willing to work. I like that. A lot~" She speaks while continuing to rub herself against him while a minute amount of drool escapes her mouth.

"So, how is it?"

Kanpei acts coy knowing full well what he's referring to. "How's what?"

"You know, my dick and all?" He begins to peppering her neck with kisses making the girl even more like putty in his hands.

Kanpei fakes being surprised while beginning to shake from the sexual excitement. "Wow. I didn't know you could be so vulgar, Mr. Boy Scout." She sighs contently at that. "Mm, so nice."

"Haha, you're so funny, Ms. Little Stalker." His voice becomes mixed with an sultry edge. "My little stalker."

"Mm~. I'm not a s-stalker. Well not anymore. Haa." Kanpei began leaking "love juice" into her panties simply from the combination of Janderson groping her, rubbing himself against her butt and kissing and later nipping her neck. Eventually he began rubbing her hardening nipples much to her delight. While this was going on, Janderson notices a peculiar smell and moves from her neck to begin nibbling on Kanpei's ear while removing his right hand from her breast and moving it lower heading towards her maidenhood. "A-ah! J-J-Jand, what are you doing?"

Janderson replies keeping the sultry tone to it. "What do you think? I'm going to loosen you up. When I'm done, you'll never be bashful again. I said I wanted you to be my girl and you agreed. So I'm going to do just that."

"H-ha. Y-you ass. Q-quit teasing me." She fishes out his penis and begins gripping the shaft and moving her hand up and down causing him to temporarily flinch and stop his assault on her body. Noticing this, she decided to taunt him. "Aww, what's wrong? Don't like the taste of your own medicine? Hm? Where's your bravado now. We're past me being your girl. I'll become your woman, and as such you'll become my man. And just like how you'll make me yours. I'll make you mine too. I'm Kanpei Tanshi and I won't lose. I cannot lose, especially not to you, Janderson Reavers."

"Heh, big words. I hope you can back them up. I intend to make you work for it though. Don't expect this to be easy."

He regains his composure from Kanpei's onslaught and began lowering his hand until he found what he was looking for and slipped his hand into her panties and began immediately fingering her which caused her to moan loudly while rubbing him even faster. Both had continued this for a few minutes until Janderson felt Kanpei orgasm on his hand and he himself had orgasmed on her hand. They both pulled their respective hand away from each other's genitalia, took a step back and tasted each other's release.

"Hm. I don't know what Ato was talking about. This isn't too bad honestly. A little salty and the smell is horrible, but since it's yours I can learn to endure it."

"Aw. Well you taste wonderful, maybe Daisuke and Ato have something wrong with them or something?" They both shrug their shoulders and then look at each other before Janderson went and removed his underwear, then he walks over to the bed and lays down. Kanpei had just looked at him then removed her panties and sat on that bed looking straight at her man. "So, are you ready for this, Pei?"

Kanpei softly sighs and smiles at Janderson. Her tone takes an amorous lift when she responds to him. "As ready as I'll ever be. Jand. I have a request for you."

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"I want you to put your hands behind your head and hold them there."

"Um, why?"

"Just trust me on this, you'll enjoy it. I promise."

"O-okay then."

He does what she asks of him and places his arms behind his head and then looks at Kanpei. She lines herself against Janderson's lower half, uses her right hand to grip his stomach for stability's sake and began a long, torturous descent as she very slowly lowered herself down on Janderson's meat pole. There were a couple of times he wanted to remove his hands to push Kanpei down on him but while he knew that she was teasing him as only Kanpei would. He also knew that she was nervous about this. After all, the last time she had sex, she was drunk and it was with Chousen who is another girl. So this is technically a first time for her as well and he wasn't stupid enough to ruin any chance he could get to do this again with her. She then decided that the teasing was pointless as she had seen him grit his teeth and closing his eyes tightly trying to prevent himself from taking her then and there and she found herself smiling at this. So to reward him for his patience, she decided to take herself out of the equation and forcefully dropped herself down and humped him thus removing her hymen and claiming his virginity as well. She gritted her teeth and threw her head up and stared at the roof of the shed with tears of both triumph and pain coming down her cheeks.

"H-Hah! D-damn it! H-ha-hah! Wow." She begins huffing as if she had the breath knocked out of her to which she kind of did. "I-I-I figured that was coming. I see what Ato was talking about now. The first plunge is always painful, I see."

"P-pei, you okay?"

Kanpei continues to huff while speaking. "Don't worry about it. You-you're just impressive is all. You've successfully taken out my hymen, you should b-be glad about that."

Janderson is frantic thinking he hurt Kanpei somehow and showing concern about it. "W-why would I be glad about that? My girl's hurting and I-" As he was being frantic about something he didn't even have any control over as Kanpei was the one to technically do the deed, she felt the need to calm him down and laid on top of him and began kissing him as if to assauge his fears and to distract herself from the pain.

Kanpei spoke as she was peppering him with kisses. "I said. D-don't..(kiss)..worry..(another kiss)..about..(yet another kiss)..it. I did this to myself, honestly. I just wanted to tease you, but I saw that stupid look on your face and took pity on you. Hmph."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You looked like you were struggling to not move and take me right then and there. I feel really wanted. Truly wanted. Tell me, d-do you really want me, Janderson? Do you desire me?" She repeated this a couple of more times with the old twinge of desperation in her voice. Desperation for the validation she so desperately sought that she thought she had stamped out. "Do you?! Do you?!"

"K-Kanpei! I-" He pushes himself and Kanpei who was still on top of him up into a sitting position, which was no small feat due to him still being inside of her and gives Kanpei a forcefully sloppy kiss to prove his desire to her. She melts into the kiss and somehow she used her rather lithe body to force Janderson back down onto the bed lying flat on his back again.

Kanpei lays on top of Janderson while they were still connected. She looks straight into his eyes and notices a fire of desire burning in them. A desire only for her. This causes her entire face to begin heating up at this sight causing a deeper red blush to appear. She then talks in a amorously satisfied voice. "Mm~ I-I guess Youka was right, I don't have to worry about you leaving me. Such desire couldn't possibly be faked. Y-you're such a good man. Ha hah." She then breaths out an poignant breath and continues. "I-I love you Jand. I'll always love you~ You're mine."

"P-pei, as if you even need to ask. I do desire you. How can I not? I've fallen for you, quite hard actually. And I won't let anyone take you from me."

"I'll choose to believe that. Alright. Let's not waste anymore time. I'm sure someone's noticed us gone and will probably come looking for us soon. So, let's do this. Take me, Jand. Make me completely yours. Make me your woman!"

Janderson smirks at her for a split second before turning into a serene smile. "Oh I intend to. And in return, I'll, I will become your man! The type of man you deserve to have. The type you will have."

He then began thrusting into Kanpei while she was still sprawled out on top of him. She clutches onto him to try and fight the ever growing discomfort of getting adjusted to him being inside of her much less moving inside of her. She noted that Chousen's fingers didn't cause this much discomfort and mentally kicked herself for not drinking any of the sake before coming here. To further distract herself from the pain, she rubbed his chest noting that the wound Kanu inflicted on him because of her had healed over, leaving nothing but a slash mark going to the center of his chest just past where his diaphragm is located. She rubbed said scar almost melancholy then began rubbing his nipples like he did her. This only spurred him on further, but cautiously.

"Oh? You seem to like this Jand. Hehe, you're just as sensitive as me."

Janderson huffs at the action which only proves Kanpei's point. "I-I."

"See, I told you that-" She continues to rub his hardening nipples all the while smirking at him. "I absolutely hate to lose!"

She then begins licking his nipples and then suckling on them which caused him to thrust a bit harder into her causing her to yelp in surprise but do nothing but smile lustily at him while looking him in his eyes before returning to suckling on his nipples alternating between them. After a few minutes of this, Kanpei's pain and discomfort began vanishing and in it's place surged a new feeling. One of intense heat and desire. She began pushing back against Janderson's thrust to synchronize with him and give him some pleasure as well while taking her mouth off of Janderson's nipples. This continued for a few minutes before Kanpei then went and kissed Janderson again which spurred him on. He then sat them both up in a sitting position once more to reach even deeper into her depths. Kanpei noticed this and gave Janderson another sloppy kiss which propelled him to thrust even harder into Kanpei who moaned in the kiss as Janderson grabbed her butt-cheeks during the intercourse. This continued until Janderson felt himself reaching that proverbial tilt which Kanpei also noticed as well being sensitive as she was.

"Oh! Ahn! Hn~ I-I can feel it. Ah~ You're close aren't you, Jand? You're gonna cum, right?"

"Guh, y-yeah sorry Pei. Ah, can you feel that?" He says this as he continues pounding into Kanpei even harder now in order to finish her off.

"Nyah! D-don't be sorry, just keep doing that. More Jand, more. I-I want more! I'm close myself. Let's cum together, Jand."

She says this as she rolls her hips into the action feeling herself getting close as well. They locked hands and with one final hump both of them orgasmed at the same time making a mess of each other's genitalia. Janderson then disentangles himself from Kanpei by lifting her up enough to pull out and then he falls back on the bed and she falls back onto the bed laying in the face-down position. They panted and panted catching their breaths meanwhile unaware that their leader Ryubi had begun looking for them and was roughly about five minutes away from their location. They looked at each other and smiled before Janderson sat up and looked down at Kanpei's naked back. Both are heavily breathing at this point.

"Hey, are you done yet? Do you think you can go another round?" Janderson asks her while trying to catch his breath. His lust is still taking over his rational thought.

"Huh? You want to do something else? You're full of energy huh." Kanpei then smiles at that knowing that Janderson still wanted to do this.

"Yeah, actually. Little guy's still aching for you, you know."

Kanpei shrugs her shoulders and just looks at him drinking in his entire visage. Not too muscular, nor too thin. He cares for himself, but he's not one of those overtly muscular "muscleheads". 'He's just right.' She thinks to herself. "Heh." She then sighs at him and shakes her head in mock-exasperation. "It just can't be helped I guess. I'm glad you desire me enough for all of this." She sits up on her knees and starts rubbing his penis noticing that it's slicker thanks to both of their genital fluids coating it, rubbing her hand up and down the shaft once more before he stops her this time.

"No, not that. I don't think that'll be necessary this time."

"Hm? What's wrong Jand? You don't like when I do this? You usually do."

"T-That's not it. I'm hard enough, you know. I think, no. I know that I want to be inside you again."

Kanpei blushes at that and asks. "A-ah. It was that good?"

Janderson just laughs deeply and continues. "Heh. Ha ha, you just don't even know."

Kanpei tilted her head to the side in confusion, Janderson then gets off of the bed and grabs her offending hand and lightly pulls her up. Once they were standing up, she just looks at him before he deeply kisses her while grabbing her buttcheeks once more. After they broke from the kiss, he then picks her up by her thin waist and sets her down on his still-erected shaft once more. This causes her eyes to fully open in surprise but she then moans and wraps her legs around Janderson's waist as he began hammering into her once again.

"Ahn! Ah! Hng~ Jand~ I-I-I- Y-you're so-"

"I'm so...What-"

"Agh! You're hitting so deep in me. Ah! I-I-l-l-l-"

"C'mon, say it Pei. I know you want to say it!" He forcefully humps her causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.

"Ah! Jand, I LOVE YOU! This is so good~! Give me more of that."

"You're squeezing me so tight. Pei, I-I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Janderson continues to piston into her meanwhile they engaged in another kiss and when they pulled away, he began speaking to her once more. "Grr, hah. Hah. The wait was worth it. Hah hah."

"Mm~." Was the only thing Kanpei could say temporarily lost to the passion of the sex.

Janderson started walking towards a wall to set Kanpei against as he felt his legs starting to give out but he still wanted to do Kanpei while standing. Little did either of them notice, they had slammed against the door leading them out of the shed. The very same door Ryubi had noticed open and had a front row seat to the erotic actions. Ryubi had been either entranced by the passion of their lovemaking, afraid of interrupting them, intrigued by the act of coitus or some weird combination of the three options but she didn't move from that spot nor make a sound. After the door closed, she scrambled to the slit in the slowly rotting away wooden door to watch their carnal dance again.

"Haa, Haa. Pei! Damn, you're stil so tight!"

"Jand! Ah~ Harder, Harder. O-o-oh! Pummel me~, please~" She looks around in her haze-induced mind and see the bed and pulls Janderson even tighter towards her. "Mm, J-Jand, bed. Bed! BED!"

"Huh? What about it? Something on it?"

"Au~ F-finish me on the bed. H-hurry! I can't hold it much longer."

"Ah, me too."

Then after Kanpei told Janderson that she wanted to be back on the bed. Janderson and his now noodled-legs struggled but did manage to bring Kanpei back to the bed all the while still connected to her. It was then his legs gave out on him and he fell into the bed and ended up on top of her. She slightly winces due to landing on her back rather hard and also having Janderson fall on top of her. She ignored the minor pain and wrapped her legs around him and squeezed both his body and their connected sexes together even tighter as he restarted and began pumping into her some more. They shared one more searing hot kiss meanwhile Ryubi had begun to breathe heavily denoting her arousal from watching them go at it but she didn't dare move an inch. Then after a few more thrusts into her, Janderson then ejaculated into Kanpei one more time. When they separated from each other revealing a semen rope coming from their connected sexes. Janderson then got off of Kanpei and laid on the bed beside her panting all the while. Ryubi having regained her senses then ran off with her face completely reddened. She had hoped that they didn't notice the sounds of her retreat.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Did we just?"

"Yeah, we did. Thank you Jand."

"Are we-"

"Lovers? Yes, definitely."

Janderson grins bringing something up that might slightly irritate the girl he just shared quite the intimate experience. (It just wouldn't be Janderson if he didn't pick at her.) "So how'd I do? Better than Chousen?" Kanpei just groaned far too tired to even chastise him for bringing that up.

Kanpei sighed knowing this is how their relationship began and even now that they were far more intimate, they both still did this. "Shut up you. Also, yes. This was infinitely better. I'm actually sober enough to remember it and want to remember this. Although I wish you were more cognizant of things around you. I guess that's too much to ask for an idiot like you. Heheh."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Two things. One, I noticed that someone was watching us."

"Eh, I didn't sense anything. Besides even if this person was, they never did anything to us. So whatever I guess."

Kanpei chides him about that although there was no bite whatsoever to it. "You brute. You stupid man. You idiot. Of course you'd say that." He kissed her at that and she just glared at him.

Janderson shrugs his shoulders. "What? You're just too cute."

Kanpei blushed and looked away from him. "Ahem. Second thing, you came inside me twice now. That's dangerous you know. You better be lucky it's a safe day."

Janderson chuckles at that. "Yeah yeah. Sorry about that. You could have dislodged yourself from me at anytime, Pei. I think you liked that."

Kanpei blushes and looks down bashfully. "Uu~, You felt too good. I-I wasn't complaining though. I was just saying."

"I'll take note of that for any future times we do this."

"Uu~ I really wasn't complaining. If anything happens, I'll know you'll be there with me every step of the way. I'd hate to lose that feeling of completeness you gave me, just because you're scared of something like being a father."

"Heh, I did promise that I would become the man you deserve to have. If that means being the father to your child, then so be it. I don't think my parents would be too happy with me about that, before we graduate you know."

"Yes, Nu and Homu would be pissed at me as well. Grandfather is a weird man, he'd might want that. You know to pass the Tanshi teachings down, and Ouipei would love spoiling a potential niece or nephew."

"Heh. We've got a good system of people beside us. Even with all the craziness here at Seito. But to think that we'll be leaving for America in a few short weeks. It's crazy how time flies."

"Yeah. I'll miss them. But we'll spend our first high school year there, come back as second years even better. I know we will become stronger warriors, and maybe I'll even gain that confidence Nu has."

"Nu?"

"Yeah, my sister. You know, Kanu."

"I-I figured that. It's just you never called her anything other than Kanu before. Even in private. Yet, you've done this twice."

"We've gotten much closer. Like true sisters should, same thing with Homu. But now that Nu's graduated it's up to me to keep our family name strong. Will you, um-"

"Will I, what-"

"Will you help me achieve that? Making my family name even stronger. The right way this time of course."

"You know you don't even have to ask. Why wouldn't I help you? I keep saying this, but you're my woman now. I'll help you for as long as you'll allow me to. I'll be with you for as long as you'll allow me-" Both of them smiled to each other and then kissed. Kanpei then shook her head at Janderson.

"Jand, I'll say this once more. I won't ever let you go. You're mine now. Hehe. This funny feeling in my heart. It feels nice. Now I know for certain that I want you. My magatama does as well. That Kanpei wants to reach new heights and knows you're the key to doing so. Maybe my fate will finally change."

"I know it will."

Janderson kisses her again as they felt a sleep spell fall over them. Janderson then grabbed Kanpei's nude body and pulled her closer to him which she was thankful for as coming down from their sexual high, did it finally dawn on them that the shed wasn't in the best of shape and a cold draft was seeping through. She then wrapped her legs around him trying to soak in as much of his warmth as she could. The two new lovers then fell asleep.

It is the next morning as Kanpei and Janderson stepped outside of the shed fully dressed and with the materials they packed neatly put back into a large sachel. When they headed back to the Giant Tree, they noticed the picnic basket and blanket already neatly packed up and they noticed a note by it.

(Note: We put everything up last night. The fireworks show was amazing, you missed it. Mii (Mitsuyoshi) and Maa (Bachou) had a practice demonstration, it was so cool. Well come back to school, we got a going away gift for you two. I know that you two are leaving in a couple of weeks but still I wanted to give this to you as a last thing that I do as the Leader of Seito before I start classes. -Ryubi. P.S., I saw. You two are quite passionate. You two are so cute together, I'm happy you listened to me.) Kanpei blanched at the post message of the letter and slowly turned towards Janderson. "Jand..."

Janderson innocently looks at her unaware of what she just read. "Yes, dear?"

"You jerk! I told you someone was watching us." She then bops him on the top of his head.

Janderson rubs his head. "Ow. Why?" She continues to glare at him. "Huh?" She then shoves the note in his face and he reads it and looks at her dumbfoundedly. "Oh."

"Oh? That's all you got to say?"

"Well, we did keep the shed open to let in some moonlight. Which in hindsight was a very stupid idea as it is kind of falling apart. Also we did leave the rest of them for hours. I'm not surprised they came looking for us. I am however surprised that it was only Ryubi who found us. But meh, it was time worth spent."

Kanpei huffs at him in mock exasperation but does file the Ryubi thing in her head for later on. "Oh what will I do with you, Jand." She giggles at that. "Mhm. Yeah, you're right. It was definitely worth it. And we will do this again, my Jand." She finishes that sentence with placing her head on Janderson's shoulders and smiling at him who smiles back at her, and lightly kisses her. After that little peck, they continue the trek back to the Seito main building.

-END-


End file.
